Stay With Me
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: It was so simple. Stop a bank robbery. A walk in the park for two alien fighting heros, right? Wrong. Now Kevin Levin is clinging onto life by a thread and Gwen is an emotional mess. Yet, she finds help in a unexpected place. But will Kevin make it?


**This fanfic was inspired by ads998 picture on deviantart . com titled "Stay with me Kevin, please". Here's the link to it, just delete the spaces:**

**http : / / emeraldempress 777 . deviantart . com / # / d2sas0t**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10.**

It was so simple. This shouldn't have happened.

We weren't fighting some advanced alien technology or super strong alien. It was just a bank robbery. We had been driving by when we noticed. And being heroes, well, we couldn't just ignore this. We had fought against some of the baddest, strongest aliens in the galaxy, a little bank robbery should have been a walk in the park.

It was just the two of us that night, Kevin and I. Ben was out on a date with Julie. We thought there was no need to bother him for this crime, we could take care of it ourselves.

Kevin absorbed the metal of his car and we stormed inside, startling the robbers. There were five of them. Three pointing guns at a crowd of frightened looking people, one pointing a gun at the person behind the counter and another stuffing money in a bag. They all pointed their guns at us, but using my powers, I wrenched the weapons from their hands. Kevin ran at them and with our combined strength, we easily knocked them out. The people cheered for us and there were praises and thanks. I turned to Kevin to smile at him. He had let his metal armor melt away.

Kevin was smiling at me…and then the sharp point of a knife appeared out of his chest, shiny and bloody.

Kevin's smile slowly disappeared as he looked down. He let out a small strangled cry before crumpling on the floor.

There had been another robber, hiding in the shadows near the door.

Anger took me over when I saw his sick grin as he looked down at Kevin. I used my powers to pin him to the wall. My vision tinged a dark pink. It was my Anodite side taking over, like it always did when became uncontrollably angry.

I was nose to nose. Fear was in his eyes. Good. I wanted him to be scared.

I raised my fist and punched him right in the nose, feeling his nose break under my strength.

"That was for Kevin," I hissed, my voice menacing. I punched him once more on the side of his face, sending him reeling to the ground.

I pulled my fist back again, but something stopped me. The sound of someone crying. I turned to see a young, brown haired girl, probably no older than four, staring at me in horror as she cried into her mother's arms.

"Gwen," came Kevin's strangled voice, not far from me. I blinked, my vision returning to normal and rushed over to him, kneeling by his head. His breathing was ragged. I checked for a pulse on his neck. It was there, but faint.

"Someone called an ambulance!" I shouted, my voice cracking at tears fell from my eyes.

"I already did," said a man in a suit, holding up a cell phone. I used one hand brushed Kevin's bangs out of his face and the other to tilt his head up toward me. A small trickle of blood escaped from his mouth. Blood was already staining his black shirt. I bent over him, sobs racking my body. I couldn't lose Kevin. If I did…

"_Stay with me Kevin_," I pleaded, "_Please_."

"Gwen," he whispered, weakly lifting one hand in the air. I took it in mine and moved so that I was kneeling by his side. It broke my heart to see Kevin so weak and defenseless. Kevin used his free hand to brush my hair out of my face and tuck it behind my ear.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured, his dark eyes glazing over.

"Kevin," I said, my voice rising hysterically, "Kevin, please! You can't leave me."

"I love you Gwen," he whispered, smiling up at me, 'I love you so much." My heart skipped a beat as he spoke the words I longed to hear from him for so long.

"I love you too Kevin," I choked out, tears blurring my vision. I furiously wiped them away.

"Don't cry over me," Kevin said, letting out a hiss of pain.

"I can't help it!" I cried, "Please, hang on Kevin! An ambulance is coming! You'll be fine!" I think I was trying to convince myself more than I was trying to convince him.

"I don't know if I can," Kevin groaned, closing his eyes.

"Kevin, no!" I sobbed, taking his face in my hands, "Come one, you have to keep your eyes open."

"Can't," Kevin mumbled, "So tired…" The next few minutes where a blur. There were red, white and blue flashing lights inside. Police and EMTs rushed in. Kevin was lifted onto a stretcher.

"Do you want to go with him in the ambulance," someone in a navy blue uniform asked me. Their voice sounded so far away among the activity going on. I nodded vaguely and was led into the back of the ambulance. I held onto Kevin's hand the whole way there. The EMTs were talking to each other, checking over Kevin's body, but I was to out of it to tell what they were saying. They had taken the knife out of Kevin's body, but the blood continued to spread across his shirt.

Kevin's hand was wrenched from mine when we reached the hospital. I felt like someone had cut away a piece of my heart as I watched them wheel him down a hall on a stretcher. I stood there, in front of the double doors that separated us for a few moments, until the blonde receptionist asked me if I was okay. I turned to look at her. She was holding a phone to her ear, her hand over the speaker, looking at me with concern in my eyes.

"I have to make a call," I said, stepping outside. I had to let everyone else know. First I called Kevin's mother.

"Hello, Levin residence," she said cheerfully. I almost didn't have the heart to tell her the news, she sounded so happy.

"Mrs. Levin," I said, trying not to cry and failing, "It's Gwen."

"Gwen, sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked, "You sound like your crying."

"Kevin," I sobbed, "He-he was hurt. He's a-at Bellview H-h-hospital." I heard her gasp.

"Oh my God," she whispered. I heard her sniff.

"I'm on my way," she said. Her voice sounded thicker now. Like she was crying.

I called Ben next. He was at a movie with Julie, I could hear shouting and explosions over the phone.

I told him what happened to Kevin and he said he and Julie were leaving and would be at the hospital as soon as they could. I heard Julie ask him, "What happened? Why are we leaving?" before Ben hung up. I stumbled back inside over to the receptionists desk. She was now typing something on a computer.

"Do you know how Kevin Levin is doing?" I asked.

"Are you a relative?" she asked me.

"Sister," I lied. I knew they would tell me nothing if I said I wasn't related to him. And I needed information on how Kevin was doing _now_.

The receptionist looked me over suspiciously. Obviously, I looked nothing like Kevin. My eyes were green where as his was such a dark brown, they looked onyx black. And my hair was bright red while Kevin's was jet black. She gave me a small smile and typed something into the computer.

"He's in surgery," she said softly and handed me a box of tissues. I collapsed in one of the blue, plastic chairs, wiping at my eyes. For the first time, I looked around the room. There weren't many people there. Just a nervous looking man in the corner, a sad looking couple near the door, and a young girl, about three years old, and her mother sitting across from me. The girl had red hair that fell in waves past her shoulders and big, bright green eyes. She was wearing a flowery pink dress and matching shoes. She climbed down from her seat and ran over to me.

"You're Gwen Tewenson!" she said, her eyes shining with excitement. I nodded. If I wasn't feeling so sad, I would have laughed at how she mispronounced my last name.

"Why are you crying?" she asked.

"Lily, leave the young lady alone," her mother scolded.

"It's okay," I said to her mother, than looked back down at the little girl. Something about her wide innocent eyes seemed to comfort me. She looked like a smaller version of me.

"One of my best friends got hurt," I told her.

"Ben Tewenson?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Kevin Levin?" she asked. I nodded. She climbed into the chair next to me and put a small hand on my knee.

"He'll be okay," she said. She sounded so sure. I looked at her curiously.

"How do you know?" I asked her.

"My mommy said that about my brother," she said, "He broke his leg today. She said the doctors here fix people so that they are all better again." She sounded so sure, her green eyes burned with the truth she believed.

She grabbed a tissue from my hands and dabbed at my eyes.

"Don't be said Gwen Tewenson," she said, patting my leg, "Kevin will be okay." I gave the little girl a small smile and wrapped her into a hug.

"Thank you," I whispered in her ear.

"No problem!" she said cheerfully, "I'm your biggest fan! People always say I look like you! And I don't want to see my favorite hero sad." She stood on the chair and gave me a kiss on my cheek before hopping down and going back over to her mother.

Kevin's mother arrived five minutes later. We hugged and cried. Ben and Julie found us like that and together, we all waited anxiously. It felt like an eternity had passed when a dark haired doctor finally came through the double doors.

"Is anyone here for Kevin Levin?" he asked. We all stood.

"How is he?" Kevin's mother and I asked at the same time.

"He's doing fine," the doctor said, "Just a bit more to the left and that wound could have done some serious damage to one of Kevin's lungs. We want to keep him a few days for observation. You may come see him." We followed him through the doors…well, I was about to when I felt a pair of small arms wrap around my legs.

"I told you he'd be okay," Lily said, smiling up at me. I smiled back down at her.

"You did," I said, ruffling her hair and giving her a kiss on top of her head, "Thank you." She let go of me and I caught up with everyone else.

"One person at a time," said a nurse coming out of a room. Kevin's mother went first. She was in there for about half an hour while I paced nervously across the floor. When the door opened again and she stepped out, she said to me, "He wants to see you Gwendeloyn." I rushed inside the room. Kevin was resting in a hospital bed, looking a bit paler than usual. A machine beeped steadily by his side.

"Hi," he said softly as I closed the door behind me.

"Hi," I said just as soft, walking over to him. He looked so weak, lying in this bed. It scared me.

"How are you doing?" I asked, brushing his bangs back.

"Pretty good," Kevin said, "The doc gave me some painkillers." Kevin took my hand in his, stroking it softly with his thumb.

"I thought I'd never see you again," he said, smiling at me. I winced.

"Don't talk like that," I said, putting a hand on his cheek, "You're here now. That's all that matters. You'll be okay." Kevin wiped away tears that had slipped from my eyes and cupped my cheek in his hand.

"I meant what I said," he whispered, "I love you Gwen." I smiled through my tears.

"I love you too Kevin," I said. Kevin grinned. His hand moved behind my neck and pulled me down so that my lips landed on his in a soft kiss. His lips moved gently against mine, igniting sparks somewhere deep inside of me. When we parted, Kevin had a wide grin on his face. I couldn't help smile back at him.

"You know, a little girl in the waiting room told me you would be okay," I told him.

"She was right," Kevin said, kissing me again.

Kevin's mother and I stayed with him that night, determined not to leave him alone. I held on to Kevin's hand that whole night, falling asleep to the comforting lullaby of his breathing.

**There's **_**Stay With Me**_**! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
